Naughty or Nice: A Eureka Christmas
by Mlle. Phoenix Fox
Summary: Returning to Eureka for Christmas, the Doctors and their companions find that the smartest little town in the world isn't immune to Christmas themed disasters. But when a mischievous AI elf toy starts reeking havoc on the town, they once again have to help Sheriff Jack Carter solve the mystery. Just another Christmas in Eureka.
1. Prologue

**_A/N: Merry Christmas! Well it isn't finished, but I do know how I'm going to write the rest of this story. Granted it'll probably take until New Years to finish. But don't blame me. Blame my day job. In fact it's the same reason I can't watch the Doctor Who Christmas Special tonight. I have to go to bed early so I can get to work first thing in the morning. Oy. So here is the long awaited sequel to Eureka Con. Once again, Merry Christmas!_**

 ** _Mlle. P. Fox_**

* * *

Prologue

Christmas 2013...Somewhere in Oregon...or Washington...

 _Vworp! Vworp! Vworp!_

With a final metallic clang, the TARDIS materialized on Eureka's Main Street. The Tenth Doctor poked his head out, a huge grin stretching across his face when he saw the big fat white flakes falling from the sky and collecting on the ground below.

"Snow! Proper snow! Come on everyone! Look at it! Look at it! Look at it!" He called inside bouncing up and down. Rose, Amy and Rory came out, smiles on their faces quickly turning into curiosity when the Eleventh Doctor extended just a hand holding his sonic screwdriver out, scanning. He cautiously stuck his head out, before the rest of his body followed. Reading the results, he noticed the confused looks on his friends faces.

"Just checking." He said.

Clara suddenly popped her head out and asked,

"Is it safe?"

"Coast is clear." Eleven told her as she stepped out, closing the TARDIS doors behind her.

Ignoring them, Rose smiled as she took in the sights of Eureka's brightly lit Main Street,

"Look at the town. It's so pretty and festive."

"Yeah it's all Christmas-y." Clara noted.

"Hey guys!" Zane Donovan called out as he and his fiance Jo Lupo crossed the street to greet them arms full of Christmas shopping.

"Hullo Zane! Hullo Jo! Merry Christmas!" Eleven said.

"Merry Christmas. So when are the killer aliens going go attack?" Zane said.

"Zane..." Jo warned him.

"Beg pardon?" Amy asked.

"Oh come on. It's Christmas and the Doctors are in town? No offense guys but you don't have the best track record with the holidays." Zane said.

"Well that was before. This year we're looking for just a nice quiet Christmas." Ten said. Suddenly they heard an ominous rumbling. Followed by the incredible sight of Sheriff Jack Carter being chased down Main Street by a huge red Christmas ornament.

"Aaagggghhhhh!" He yelled.

"In Eureka? Good luck with that." Jo said. The Doctors looked at each other and shrugged. Then they took off down the street after Jack, pulling out their sonic screwdrivers. The girls shared a look before running after them.

"Here we go again..." Rory groaned as he followed behind.


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Merry Christmas!_**

Sheriff Jack Carter groaned from the concrete he was laying on. Two minutes ago, he had been run over by a giant Christmas ornament. Again. Now that ornament was being lifted up off him. He lifted his head to see Rory Williams and the Tenth Doctor push the ornament back. Rose and Amy helped him up to his feet.

"Jack are you alright?" Rose asked in concern.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." Jack muttered brushing off his slacks.

The Eleventh Doctor grinned widely as his used his sonic to examine the overgrown ornament, "Blimey! When you lot decorate for the holidays you go all out! Can't wait to see what you do for Arbor Day!"

"This...is not normal. Where's Taggart? TAGGART!" Jack yelled angrily.

The tall bald Aussie came through the crowd, dressed in camo with a Santa Hat, a futuristic Ray gun in his grasp. "Sorry Sheriff." Taggart apologized sheepishly.

"Sorry?! You're sorry?! Taggart did you shrink the town again?" Jack barked.

"Again?" Clara asked.

"Long story..." Jack muttered.

"No! Honest Sheriff...I was just decorating my house for Christmas." Taggart said.

"LIAR!"

"Oh geez..." Jack sighed as Douglas Fargo stomped up, his girlfriend Holly Martin on his heels. The Tenth Doctor rose a brow at the long multicolored and very familiar scarf Fargo wore.

"Oh! Hello Doctors. Ponds. Rose. Clara. Merry Christmas!" Holly waved.

"Merry Christmas Holly." Rory nodded. But her boyfriend ignored their presence.

"Sheriff. Arrest this man!" Fargo said, pointing to Taggart.

"For what?" Jack asked.

"We're both competing in the Eureka Christmas Light contest. And he's trying to sabotage my display by shrinking my full size Frosty!" Fargo said, holding up a six inch tall snowman.

"Full size for who? Stewart Little?" Clara asked.

"It used to be six feet tall." Holly added.

"Fargo, why would Taggart shrink your snowman then sabotage his own display?" Jack said, pointing out the obvious overgrown ornament.

"To throw suspicion off himself!" Fargo insisted.

"Now just a minute you pint size little..." Taggart growled.

"Oi! Stop it! It's Christmas." Rose said.

"You know, peace on earth? Goodwill to all men?" the Tenth Doctor said. Taggart and Fargo had the decency to look ashamed.

"They're right." Fargo admitted.

"Sorry Mate. Something must have misfired when I used it." Taggart said lifting up his shrink ray.

"Okay. So no more using it until you figure out what's wrong. Now shake it out and get rid of this thing huh?" Jack instructed them, gesturing towards the ornament.

They did as Jack said muttering,

"Yes Sheriff."

Jack led the Doctors and the Companions towards Cafe Diem but Holly stopped Clara,

"Hey Clara? Are you okay?"

Clara furrowed her brow,

"Uh yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm just checking. See you later okay?" Holly nodded.

"Okay..." Clara said as the redhead walked off.

"What was that about?" Rose asked her.

"No idea." Clara shook her head.

"Well. Now that we apparently don't have to worry about shrinking towns, we can get back to celebrating a good old fashioned American Christmas!" the Tenth Doctor beamed.

"Yeah...Jack?" Eleven asked rubbing his hands.

"Yeah?"

"How do you celebrate a good old fashioned American Christmas?" Eleven asked as Jack shook his head with a good natured smile.

Cafe Diem was just as brightly lit and decorated as Main Street, with a full size Christmas tree by a roaring fire. Christmas music was playing softly in the background. They settled around the fire as Amy asked,

"So does everybody go overboard like that?"

"Says the woman that was formally a fictional character on TV. This is Eureka. I would be out of a job if everyone in town stopped going overboard." Jack said.

"Here you go. Fresh hot cocoa. Welcome back." Vincent said setting down a tray and handing out mugs of the chocolate goodness.

"Oh look it's got little marshmallows. I love little marshmallows..." The Tenth Doctor grinned, showing Rose his cup. She gave him a fond smile of amusement.

"So how are you doing Clara? Doctor? Are you okay?" Vincent asked the companion and the Eleventh Doctor. Clara and Eleven shared a confused look.

"Uh we're fine thanks." Clara said.

"Good. If you need anything, just let me know." Vincent said.

"Okay. Thanks." Eleven said as Vincent smiled and went to wait on other customers.

"That's the second person to ask if you're okay." Rose noted.

"Bit unfair. I mean Jack's the one that got run over by the ornament like Indiana Jones." Rory pointed out.

"I'm used to it." Jack shrugged. Just then, Jack's wife Allison rushed through the door. She looked about frantically.

"Jack!" She cried.

"Allison? Is everything okay?" Jack said standing up.

"Are you okay? I heard you got run over by an ornament again." Allison said, embracing her husband.

"Okay! We are going to have to hear this story." Amy said.

"I'm fine. Look! The Doctor's and the Companions are back." Jack said, guiding her over by the fire.

"Hello Dr. Blake. But the Pond is right. We need to hear this tale of Christmas past." The Tenth Doctor said dramatically.

"(Cough)Ham! (Cough!)" Eleven hacked, Ten raising an eyebrow at him.

Jack laughed, sitting back down, Allison by his side,

"Alright. We'll it started a few years back. Before Allison and I were a couple. My daughter Zoe and I had always gone out of town for Christmas..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Henry Deacon was up to his ears in paperwork in his office when he heard a jingle overhead. He looked up and chuckled seeing his wife Grace standing over him with mistletoe in her grasp. He wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a kiss.

"I could strangle Dr. Grant for spending the holidays in New York and leaving you with all the work." Grace said as they pulled apart.

"Trust me Honey. He's earned it. Besides there isn't that much going on." Henry assured her.

"Then what are you so wrapped up in?" Grace said taking the folders from his desk.

"Uh...Grace...you shouldn't..." Henry began.

Grace frowned, "Henry? What is this?"

"What does it look like?" Henry asked.

"It looks like star charts. Charts that display a planet that didn't exist twenty four hours ago." Grace said.

"A buddy at NASA sent them to me. One minute it wasn't there, the next it was. He's at a lost and asked me to take a look." Henry said.

"Hey...you know what? With the Doctors being real now, maybe they saved a planet with life on it. Think about it! Real sentient life forms that needed saving so much that the Doctors put a star back in the sky." Grace said.

"Maybe..." Henry sighed in thought.

"Well what do you think it is?" Grace asked.

"If I didn't know better...this planet seems to have the same characteristics as Gallifrey." Henry said.

"Gallifrey?"

"The planet orbits two suns. The atmosphere appears to be orange in color, there appears to be red colored landscapes, mountain ranges with snow. And something silver. As in silver trees?" Henry explained.

"But Gallifrey doesn't really exist!" Grace insisted.

"Neither did the Doctors but they do now." Henry said.

"Henry, you have to tell them." Grace said.

"I will. But not yet. I need to be sure. I don't want to give their hopes up around Christmas." Henry said.

"These star charts says this planet exists an entire galaxy away from ours. How could a planet from a TV show become real?" Grace asked.

"My question is that if this is Gallifrey, who made it real?" Henry asked.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Happy Boxing Day! Although I'm American, we have so much Britishness in this story I'd thought I'd acknowledge it. What do people do on Boxing Day anyway?**_

* * *

"So the book you gave your daughter turned you all into cartoons?" Rose asked Allison incredulously as they entered the Carter's underground house.

"Well kind of." Allison said as Jack opened the door to let them in.

"Yeah that was a weird day. Even for Eureka." Jack said.

"Blimey. No wonder Zane and Jo warned us about Christmas in Eureka." Amy said.

"Speaking of Christmas in Eureka, look who decked her halls? Hello S.A.R.A.H! You look lovely." The Tenth Doctor grinned, taking in the explosion of Christmas decorations on the walls and the furniture. Even the walls themselves were moving red and green desktop images of the season like snowflakes and gingerbread men.

"Thank you Doctor. I feel so festive!" The AI interface of the house said.

"You sure do!" The Eleventh Doctor said. Clara giggled as he found a Santa hat and instantly put it on his head. He was so adorable. She stopped herself. Wait, what?

"Mmm. Is this a real Christmas tree?" Rory asked leaning in to sniff the brightly decorated branches.

"It's a genetically engineered organic tree made of balsam, spruce, evergreen, and Douglas fir DNA. In a pot we can replant rather than cut to be environmentally responsible." Allison explained.

"And normally that would bug the crap out of me, but it's a nice looking tree that doesn't need to be watered often and the needles don't drop. So it's cool." Jack shrugged.

"Brilliant. Only in Eureka!" The Tenth Doctor said.

"Sit down guys, we'll start dinner." Allison said, heading for the kitchen.

"Can we help?" Rose asked.

"Nope. Around the holidays nobody goes into my kitchen. Not even S.A.R.A.H." Allison waved a warning finger with a good natured smirk. Rose sat beside Ten and Rory sat in an armchair, pulling Amy into his lap.

"How does that work?" Eleven asked as Clara sat on the arm of a sofa. He blushed when he caught himself looking at how she crossed her legs.

But he was pulled from his thoughts when S.A.R.A.H asked,

"Clara? Are you and the Eleventh Doctor okay? Can I get you anything?"

"Alright, what is up with everyone asking if me and the Doctor are okay?" Clara demanded.

"Yes. It's a bit weird isn't it?" Eleven asked.

"Oh. I think I know." Allison said, wiping her hands on a towel and returning to the living room, "the Christmas episode of 'Doctor Who' is coming up." She continued. The happy mood in the room dissolved instantly.

"You mean the one where the Eleventh Doctor regenerated?" Rory asked.

"Matt Smith's last episode as the Doctor." Allison nodded.

"I guess everyone in Eureka just figured out you two remember going through all that." Jack said. After Eureka Con, Allison had insisted they watch the show. She started with "her Doctor", the Ninth Doctor. The other day they had watched 'The Christmas Invasion'. Regeneration didn't look like a lot of fun. Allison told him it was once described as a bad LCD trip. It couldn't have been easy for either of them. And judging by the way Clara hugged herself, hiding her face with her brown locks, it wasn't. But the Eleventh Doctor shook it off.

"Oh is that all? As nice as the sentiment is, we're here now. It's Christmas. We got Rose Tyler, we got the Ponds, we got Sandshoes..." He said.

"They're not sand shoes!" Ten protested.

"And we have each other. We're fine." The Eleventh Doctor said, making to sit. He moved a pillow, only to jump at the sight of a small elf doll with a creepy little smile.

"Crickey Moses!" What's that?" Eleven said, running behind Amy and Rory's chair.

"Oh! That's Elfie!" Allison smiled, crossing over to pick up the doll.

"Elfie?" Rory asked.

"My parents were scientists so they didn't really do Christmas..." Allison began.

"Another piece of the puzzle..." Ten muttered under his breath, looking at the decor.

Rose gently hit his shoulder,

"Shush."

"...but my Grandma loved Christmas. And the week before Christmas she would take this elf doll and hide it around the house, telling us he was keeping an eye on us for Santa. So that we would be extra good. I did it for Kevin. And now I'm doing it for Jenna and JJ." Allison finished.

"Aw. That's sweet." Rose smiled.

"But terrifying..." Eleven made a face.

"Doctor!" Amy scolded him.

"Well now that Elfie's been found, I'm going to find him a new hiding place." Allison taking, taking the doll back to the kitchen with her.

"Yay...fun..." Jack said with a forced smile.

"You hate that thing don't you?" Amy snickered.

"So much." Jack whimpered.

* * *

Later that night, the Doctors moved the TARDIS into the Carters living room so their companions could sleep in their own beds. Rose knocked on Clara's door, clad only in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"It's open!" Clara called.

Rose entered,

"Hey, can I borrow your moisturizer? I'm out."

"Sure. Here you go." Clara said handing her the bottle from her nightstand. She returned to reading her book.

"Thanks." Rose said. But she bit her lip, hesitating at the door.

Feeling her eyes, Clara looked up and asked,

"Anything else?"

"Well..."Rose began. Clara smirked, wondering if she realized how much the Tenth Doctor was rubbing off on her. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but if you do, I'm here. Because if anyone knows what you don't want to talk about, it's me."

"What are you babbling about Tyler?" Clara asked in confusion.

"The Doctor regenerating..." Rose said.

"I'm fine. The Doctor's right. It doesn't matter." Clara shook her head taking up her book again.

"Okay. If you're sure..." Rose said turning to leave.

Only to turn back when Clara began to ramble,

"Even though it should matter. I mean first he sent me away, TWICE! Then he dies on me. I mean I know I saw all his faces so that part didn't surprise me. But none of my echoes ever went through a regeneration. They just saved the Doctor without knowing why. Most of the time the Doctor didn't even know they were there! But I was there every time. And I wanted to be with him on Trenzalore. But I didn't want to be with this stranger who I didn't know, I wanted him!"

She took a deep breath of frustration and a grunt while Rose sat on the bed.

"Feel better?" Rose asked.

"A bit yeah. Sorry." Clara apologized.

"I know. When the Ninth Doctor regenerated, I didn't have a clue. Then this bloke with really great hair is standing there, grinning like an idiot wearing the Doctor's clothes. And he's different so you don't know how he feels about you." Then Rose smiled, "And then you find out he's more open. And that regenerating has allowed you to see him. The real him. The him that adores you. Believes in you. Knows you. Like the bloke before him was just the warm up act. And it's the best thing in the world."

"Only problem is I'm with the Eleventh Doctor. Not the Twelfth. The Eleventh Doctor who acts like my boyfriend, but doesn't let me know how he really feels about me." Clara said.

"Well have you told him?" Rose asked.

"Told him what?"

"How you feel about him?" Rose pressed.

"Oh no. I could never say it first." Clara shook her head.

"Then you might die of old age before he does." Rose said.

"At lease I'll regenerate right?" Clara joked.

"Clara..."

"It's just...saying it...What if he doesn't say it back?" she asked.

"Before Eureka, I would say that might be a possibility. But now that he doesn't have to worry about losing you? I think it's a chance worth taking." Rose said.

"What about you? Are you going to take that chance with the Tenth Doctor?" Clara asked.

Rose waggled her eyebrows, holding up the lotion,

"Why do you think I need the moisturizer?"

"Rose! Come on! I got 'A Charlie Brown Christmas' on the telly!" the Tenth Doctor called.

"And I've got soft, exposed skin that he'll have to touch when I cuddle up with him on the couch in a dark media room. If that doesn't break the damn I don't know what will." Rose said standing up to leave the room.

"Good luck. And keep the moisturizer yeah?" Clara called to her.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Another Day, another chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The next morning Jack yawned as he came down the stairs. He tried to turn the corner into the kitchen only to run smack into something solid. He fell back on his back, groaning in pain.

"OW!" he cried, grabbing his nose. The something solid, turned out to be the TARDIS, which shimmered back into being visible.

"It turns invisible. Right." Jack nodded. The Eleventh Doctor stuck his head out of the doors and looked around in confusion before spying Jack on the floor.

"Jack? What are you doing down there?" he asked.

"Counting ceiling tiles. What do you think Doctor? I ran into the TARDIS!" Jack said starting to get up.

"I feel your pain. Believe me I do." the Doctor said with a wince, thinking of the many times he had miscalculated the location of a cloaked TARDIS. He helped Jack up and together they found everyone in the kitchen, talking all at once. Amy and Rory were playing with Jenna and JJ, Zoe and Rose were talking as were Allison's son Kevin with the Tenth Doctor. And Clara was helping Allison pull another batch of cookies from the oven.

"Blimey. This is madness." The Eleventh Doctor whistled.

"This is Christmas." Jack smiled, reminded of his childhood growing up in a large family in Ohio.

"Good morning Jack. Doctor." S.A.R.A.H greeted as Jack got his thermos of coffee.

"Morning S.A.R.A.H." Jack said giving Allison a kiss.

"Can I get you some breakfast Doctor? Anything at all, just name it. I'm here for you." S.A.R.A.H insisted.

"Fine thanks." Eleven rolled his eyes before attempting to swipe a cookie, but Allison smacked his hand with a spatula.

"No!" JJ spoke up.

"You tell him Baby." Allison cooed at her infant son.

"Actually he just wants all the cookies for himself." Ten said taking a sip of coffee.

"How do you know that?" Rose asked.

"Apparently they speak Baby." Amy said dryly.

"Of course they do. So what's the plan today?" Jack asked.

"Well I'm taking the girls shopping for Christmas gifts. Oh Allison do you want them to do the secret Santa thing?" Zoe asked her stepmother.

"Yes! Hang on. Since Jack and I got married, I started a secret Santa gift exchange with all our friends. Then on Christmas Eve we open the gifts at Cafe Diem before sitting down to watch the Doctor Who Christmas Special." Allison explained, getting a pad of paper and a pencil.

"I thought the Special aired on Christmas Day?" Rory asked.

"One of the perks of living in Eureka." Allison smirked.

"Oh good. One less day of people asking if we're okay." Clara muttered to Eleven.

"Actually they'll probably still ask way after the show airs." Ten said.

"Shut up." Clara told him.

Ten was saved from Clara's glare when a chime went out through the house and all the Eureka residents turned their attention to the wall where S.A.R.A.H brought up a viewing screen.

"Oh! Is it time for morning cartoons?" Eleven asked hopefully.

Only to deflate when Jack said, "Nope. Monday Morning Town Meeting."

"Oh. I love meetings. They're so dull and boring." Ten said tucking a hand into his pocket.

"S' Not what you said during our meeting last night..." Rose muttered eating a banana while Ten choked a bit on his coffee.

He was saved once more by Henry coming on the screen live and announcing,

"Good morning everyone. Happy Holidays. First order of business, if you haven't heard already, The Doctors and their companions are back in town for Christmas. Say 'hello' guys." Henry said pushing a button before him. Suddenly the screen switched to show them in the kitchen. Eleven looked back and forth between the screen and the faces of his friends which ranged between confusion and amusement. Rory waved his arm to see the action happening on the screen.

"Oh. Live. Okay then. Hullo! Merry Christmas Eureka!" Eleven proclaimed.

"Merry Christmas." chorused the companions.

"Yes, Joyeux Noel Eureka." Ten said raising his mug in a toast.

"You always have to be different don't you?" Eleven asked him.

"Don't start." Ten said.

"Next order of business..." Henry wisely interrupted, turning the screen back to himself, "The Eureka Christmas Light Contest will be judged on Christmas Eve. Not before. So please refrain from trying to 'invite' the judges over to 'get their opinion'."

Everyone in Cafe Diem looked over at Fargo.

"What?" he asked.

"And if you are competing in the contest, please use either a solar powered generator to power your house or solar powered LED lights. So as not to drain the power grid. And Hal's Hardware is having a sale on solar powered LED lights so get them while they last." Henry said. Fargo and Taggart took one look at each other before bolting for the door, trying to push each other back.

"We are also having our third annual Christmas Viewing Party at Cafe Diem. And Allison Blake will tell us more about that." Henry said.

The feed switched back to Allison who said, "Thanks Henry. So I have everyone's names who wanted to participate in the secret Santa gift exchange, and I'll be at Cafe Diem from two to four today so that everyone can pull a name from the Secret Santa Hat. And first up, I'll let the Doctors and the companions choose since it's their first year." Allison said going around her kitchen island to each of her guests to draw a slip of paper.

"I got Jo Lupo!" the Eleventh Doctor exclaimed.

"And I got Vincent! Brilliant!" Ten grinned.

"Doctors, you're not suppose to tell who you got." Rory told them.

"Oh. Should we draw again?" Ten asked.

"But I don't want to." Eleven pouted.

"You know what? It's okay. You heard 'em Eureka. This year's secret Santa isn't so secret." Allison said.

Watching from Cafe Diem, Jo Lupo paled and muttered, "Oh gawd..."

"This should be interesting." Zane commented from his seat beside her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a high security federal prison the inmates were out in the yard for their daily exercise. If it was the cold or the holiday season, either way the inmates were fighting with snowballs rather than each other. Others were playing basketball. A guard called them inside. Unbeknownst to the guards, a piece of paper was being passed from prisoner to prisoner as they lined up to go back inside. The recipient of the note, a young Latino man opened the note to see a bunch of ones and zeroes. He looked to the head of the line.

"Come on King. Get going." a guard ordered a short blond man towards the front. He smirked over his shoulder back at the younger man.


	5. Chapter 4

**_A/N: So three days after Christmas and I finally saw the Doctor Who Christmas episode. It was really fun. And it had a really sweet ending with River. But sorry Sweeties, no spoilers! Meanwhile, it's appropriate that I talk about River and this chapter mentions River. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Even Global Dynamics was all lit up and decked out for the holidays, inside and out. The Doctors, Rory, Kevin and Jack were walking inside the think tank with Henry.

"Are you guys sure you want to make your gifts for the girls?" Jack asked.

"Absolutely. Made with love from the heart." The Tenth Doctor said.

"You're afraid of the town fangirls that might be shopping right?" Jack asked.

"We still have nightmares." Eleven said as Ten nodded in agreement.

"Well here. The Diamond lab is very popular this time of year." Henry said leading them inside.

"And Valentine's day. " Jack said.

"How are lab created diamonds special?" Rory asked.

"No it's cool. These diamonds are made with a digital holographic message activated when the recipient touches the stone. My mom has a necklace my late stepdad Nathan made for her." Kevin explained.

"Can it just be a holographic picture?" Rory asked.

"Sure. Something specific in mind?" Henry asked.

"Oh yeah." Rory nodded.

"I think I'll go with the message. I've got something I've always wanted to say to Rose Tyler." Ten said, looking at the table full of diamonds.

"What about you Doctor? Are you going to get a diamond for Clara?" Henry asked the Eleventh Doctor who was looking at the machine that wrote miniature code on the diamonds with a laser.

"I don't know. I think I want to do something different." Eleven said.

"Like what?" Kevin asked.

"I have no idea." Eleven shook his head.

Just then, Jo Lupo came in, handing Henry a folder,

"More paperwork to sign."

"Great. I'll be so glad when Grant gets back." Henry said.

"Speaking of gifts, what would you like for Christmas Jo Lupo?" Eleven asked.

"It's a secret Santa. I'm not suppose to give you any hints." Jo said slowly.

"Oh come on! I could take you on a trip through time and space. Any place your heart desires." Eleven said. Only to frown when Jo got a sad smile on her face.

"It's not a place my heart desires." Jo said before leaving the room.

"What did she mean by that?" Eleven asked.

"Yeah I value my life so I'm not going to answer that." Jack said.

"Oh come on. One little hint." Eleven coaxed.

"Seriously. It's personal and it's not my place." Jack said, meaning business.

"Okay Jack. But I will find out." Eleven said.

"Ten quid says he wears a deerstalker hat at one point." Ten muttered to Rory.

"You're on." Rory agreed as they shook hands.

"Can I get in on that?" Kevin asked.

"No. You're too young." Ten told the teen.

* * *

Allison laughed with Zoe and the companions over iced coffee drinks at Cafe Diem. Shopping bags were piled around their feet. Vincent brought them a fresh hot batch of scones while Zoe said,

"I can't believe we bought so much."

"I know. Who would have thought a little town like Eureka would have such great boutiques?" Rose said.

"You are forgetting we're in a town of super geniuses." Clara said.

"Hey us super geniuses have to feel pretty too." Allison said.

"My friend Sanjay is opening up a automatic eco friendly nail salon in spring." Zoe said.

"Oh don't say that! It reminds me you were just a kid when I met you. You mentioning grownup things make me feel old." Allison groaned with a smile.

"Hey I was fourteen when you met me." Zoe said.

"Seems like yesterday." Allison sighed.

"Uh guys I think Fargo is having a bit of trouble across the street." Amy pointed out the windows, seeing the dorky scientist struggle with boxes of Christmas lights.

"I'll go help him." Zoe said, standing up.

"I'll come with you." Rose said.

"Me too." Clara said finishing her coffee.

"I'll stay here with Allison." Amy told them. She and Allison watched the girls leave Cafe Diem and cross the street.

"You've been awful quiet today Amy. Is something wrong?" Allison asked the redhead.

"Not really. It's just this time of year. Makes me miss my kids. I mean I know they don't exist in this world, but I still miss them. Are you and Zoe close?" Amy asked.

"Well considering she spent half her time in Eureka trying to get her Dad to ask me out I think it's safe to say she likes me." Allison replied.

"We met Alex Kingston by the way." Amy said.

"Really? What was that like?" Allison wondered.

"Well with the perception filters the Doctors built into our keys she didn't think I was Karen Gillian. But she was so much like River. And so much not like her. I asked her if I could give her a hug and she said yes since she's a nice person. But then I started to cry because that was as close as I was ever going to get to hold my daughter again..." Amy said.

Seeing her eyes water even then, Allison said,

"I'm sorry Amy."

"Actually I'm glad we're alone because there is something I've been meaning to ask you." Amy said, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"What's that?"

"When the TARDIS brought us into existence or whatever you call it, how well did you think she did?" Amy asked.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked confused.

"I mean did she recreate us exactly as we were before we left the show or did she make us better?" Amy asked.

"Probably made you better since she altered your DNA to regenerate." Allison guessed.

"So I'm completely healthy?" Amy asked.

"What are you getting at Amy? Are you feeling sick?" Allison asked in concern.

"No I feel fine. But its just...you know the Silence did something to me after River was born." Amy said.

"Something so that you couldn't have more children...oh..." Allison realized.

"Do you think it's possible that Rory and I could have more kids?" Amy asked. Allison noted the look of desperate hope on her face.

"It's possible. But why don't we run some tests on you at GD just to make sure?" Allison suggested, patting her hand.

"Thanks, just don't let Rory find out. I don't want to give his hopes up." Amy said.

"I promise." Allison said. Just then, Clara stomped back inside, covered in green blobby goop.

"What happened to you?" Amy asked.

"Don't ask!" Clara hissed, heading for the ladies room. Rose and Zoe entered, also covered in green goop.

"Did Fargo push a yellow button?" Allison asked.

"Yup. Yup he did." Rose nodded, fuming.

"Third time this week..."Vincent sighed, handing both Zoe and Rose a towel to clean up with. Outside, Andy could be seen running past the window with a sledgehammer. Towards a giant blob of green goo containing a certain geeky scientist.

* * *

Jo growled in frustration as she entered the lab. She didn't know there was heavy metal rap Christmas albums, but apparently there were. Damn commercialism...why couldn't things be like 'A Charlie Brown Christmas'? She stomped over to the computer playing the heavenly devil music and turned it off.

"Hey! I was listening to that." Kevin protested.

"Kevin. Henry let you use this lab to make your Christmas gifts, not make the entire building go deaf." Jo explained.

"Sorry Jo. But it's how I think. It makes me detach and get instead my own head." Kevin said. Not seeing the look on Jo's face as she remembered the autistic boy he had been in the other timeline. She distracted herself by taking in Kevin's project.

"What's...with the creepy looking doll?" Jo asked.

"Oh it's my present for my Mom. I 'borrowed' her old elf doll and upgraded it. Elfie 2.0. Check it out." Kevin said typing a series of commands on his laptop. The elf doll blinked and said in a high pitch voice,

"Hi! I'm Elfie. And you've been very nice this year! Santa will be so proud!"

"You made the creepy elf doll talk." Jo blinked.

"Cool huh? This way it's more fun for JJ and Jenna." Kevin said.

"You are a good big brother." Jo complimented him.

"And check this out." Kevin said, tapping commands on his his laptop again. A screen showing the lab came up. Jo waved a hand before the elf doll and saw that hand on the screen.

"A live feed?" Jo asked.

"Elfie will record everything he sees. Including how Jenna and JJ react to him." Kevin said.

"Actually your mom will love that. Good job Kid." Jo said. Zane entered the lab holding cups of coffee.

"Hey Jojo. Here is your coffee and your Secret Santa pick." Zane said, handing her the coffee and a slip of paper. Jo unfolded the paper and her expression dropped.

"Oh gawd..." she muttered.

"Who did she get?" Kevin asked.

"The Eleventh Doctor." Zane laughed.

"You're behind this Donovan." Jo hissed.

"Allison pulled it out for me. It's just luck Jojo. Or fate." Zane grinned.

"Shut up! Switch with me." Jo ordered him.

"No way. I got Jack this year. And I've got a juicy gag gift with his name on it. Literally." Zane said.

"Switch with me or you're never having sex with me again!" Jo threatened under her breath.

"I can't! You know how nuts Allison gets around the holidays. She wrote it all down in her little notebook. Kev back me up here Pal." Zane said.

"Mom does get a little crazy about Christmas and making sure everything is perfect." Kevin said.

"What's the big deal? So you give him a gift and he gives you one." Zane asked.

"The big deal is that if he finds out, the Doctor will drive me crazy. I just know it. So no one tell him! Come on. It's not four yet. We might be able to catch Allison." Jo said dragging her fiancee out of the lab. Kevin shook his head and crossed the room to turn his music back on, not noticing the laptop next to Elfie was being remotely operated.

* * *

"How about perfume? Girls like perfume right?" the Eleventh Doctor asked. He was thumbing through a catalogue trying to get ideas. He was also following the Tenth Doctor and Rory through the halls of GD.

"Which girl? Clara or Jo?" the Tenth Doctor asked, looking over the specs of the hologram engraver. It just needed a bit of tweaking.

"And don't forget you need to get Amy and Rose presents too. I know Amy would be very put out if you didn't include her." Rory pointed out.

"Or I already got them presents. They're easy. But what to get Jo? I don't know her that well. And Clara isn't called the Impossible Girl for nothing!" Eleven huffed.

"Well if it helps, I got her some DVD's of her favorite movies." Rory said.

"And I got her tickets to the first performance of the opera 'Carmen'." the Tenth Doctor said.

"Clara, Clara, Clara. She's always going to be the mystery worth solving..." Eleven sighed.

"Well maybe Taggart can give you ideas for Jo at least." Ten said.

"Because they're friends?" Rory asked.

"Because they used to date." Ten said.

"Jo and Taggart? Seriously?" Rory asked.

"Oh yeah. S.A.R.A.H. told me." Ten gossiped.

"I can't imagine that." Eleven said.

"I don't want to imagine that." Rory shook his head as they entered the lab of the kooky Aussie scientist. Which had been converted into a cozy scene right out of a Christmas card. A brightly lit Christmas tree was next to a roaring fireplace, the stockings hung with care. A leather chair with a small table of milk and cookies sat on the opposite side of the tree. The other half of the lab had been turned into a living Nativity with the lab animals. But Taggart was nowhere to be found.

"Huh. Doesn't seem to be here." Eleven said. Rory couldn't resist and he took a cookie from the table and took a bite. When instantly a net dropped over him from above.

"What...?" Rory asked.

"Ah-HAH! Gotcha!" Taggart exclaimed jumping up from the nativity, cleverly disguised as a sheep.

"Taggart? What are you doing?" Ten asked.

"Just testing out my Santa containment unit." Taggart said, taking off the sheepskin.

"Santa containment...You're actually trying to trap Santa?" Ten asked incredulously. Taggart draped an arm around Eleven's shoulders, painting the scene. Ten pinched the bridge of his nose. Rory took another bite of his cookie.

"I'm five years old. Christmas Eve. I hear what sounds like hooves on the roof. I rush downstairs where I see a figure in red by the tree." Taggart explained.

"Taggart it was probably your Dad in red pajamas..." Rory began.

"And every Christmas since, I've tried to get close to him so I can ask him how it all works. I got close a few years ago, the year of the shrinking town incident. But I let him get away. But not this year. This year I'm going to track him. After all he has to have a radio on his sleigh to contact the North Pole in case of emergencies." Taggart said crossing over to a large item covered by canvas.

"And tracking the sleigh will accomplish?" Eleven asked.

"Because then...I can follow him back to his workshop!" Taggart said unveiling a beautiful red sleight.

"Oh! This is brilliant Taggart!" Ten exclaimed as he and the Eleventh Doctor stepped forward to examine the sleight. And all the bells and whistles on the console.

"Made with stealth technology for flying under the radar, this baby can clear Mock 1 in zero to sixty with the latest in rocket power propulsion." Taggart explained.

"Why?" Rory asked, taking off the net.

"Well, I figure with the time zones, Christmas Eve actually lasts a full day. Which explains how he can do it all in one night. For example Christmas Eve in Kentucky is already the night of Christmas Day in Australia. But he still needs a fast sleigh to get to all the houses in the world that believe in Father Christmas." Taggart replied.

"That's scary how much sense that makes." Ten said.

"Watch this." Taggart grinned pulling out a remote shaped like a candy cane and pushing a button. With a flicker and a flash of light a hologram of eight reindeer appeared before the sleigh.

"Santa's reindeer! This really is Christmas!" Eleven beamed.

"And don't forget..." Taggart grinned, pushing the button again. A ninth reindeer with a bright red nose appeared at the head of the team. When suddenly the rocket jet ignited at the back of the sleigh, propelling it forward.

"Watch out!" Ten yelled.

"Crikey!" Taggart yelled as the sleigh started destroying the lab, causing the animals to scatter.

"Look out!" Rory cried, pushing him out of the way.

"Rory! Toss me the net!" Eleven said,thinking quickly.

"Catch Doctor!" Rory said.

"Doctor!" Eleven said, tossing one end to the Tenth Doctor. They tied each end of the net to a pair of concrete columns before diving for cover. The sleigh was caught and just barely held in place, long enough for Taggart to climb up and switch off the ignition. The rocket turned off, but it had left some small fires in it's wake. The Tenth Doctor grabbed a fire extinguisher and started to put out the fires, coughing from the smoke.

"What...just...happened?" Rory panted.

The Tenth and Eleventh Doctor just looked at each other.


	6. Chapter 5

**_A/N: So here we begin the mystery. Hopefully I can solve it in time for New Years. I watched the Eureka Christmas Special twice to get inspired. The first one, not the second. The first is good, the second is...weird. It's on Netflick, check it out people!_**

* * *

A team of technicians pushed the dented sleigh out of the way inTaggart's lab while others ushered the animals back in. Taggart was wrapping the injured foot of a little lamb, telling Jack,

"I just don't understand it! It's never gone off like that before."

"Still it's a bit of a coincidence that your shrink ray malfunctions first then your sleigh." Jack said, examining the wrecked lab.

"Do you think someone has it in for Taggart?" Rory asked.

"Maybe...Taggart I may regret asking this, but do you have any enemies?" Jack asked.

"None in Eureka. Unless you count Fargo." Taggart shrugged.

"Fargo?" Jack asked.

"Oh it's just a bit of friendly competition really. Because of the lighting contest." Taggart shook his head.

"Oh I doubt Fargo would stoop to sabotage." the Tenth Doctor said climbing up in the seat to examine the controls.

"A memory of him turning green comes to mind..."Jack muttered.

"Green?" Rory asked.

"Long story. Still I guess I have to go ask him about it." Jack said. The Eleventh Doctor was furrowing his brow and examining the room with his sonic screwdriver. "Something wrong Doc?" Jack asked.

"Artron energy...there's a small concentration of artron energy in this room." Eleven said.

"Time travel particles? Was it from you guys?" Jack asked.

"No. Whoever left this behind had recently time traveled within the last hour." Eleven said.

"That's about the time the sleigh went nuts." Rory said.

"Well that can't be right. I've been here all day. No one's been in this lab but me and the animals and then you lot." Taggart said.

"Strange..." Eleven said.

"Not as strange as this." Ten said pulling out something from under the console."Wedged under the ignition."

"A candy cane?" Jack asked.

"How'd that get there?" Taggart asked.

"A very good question." Ten said giving the candy cane an experimental lick.

"Oh! Gross..." Jack cried.

"Hmm. Tastes like engine oil, peppermint and artron energy particles." Ten said.

"Really?" Eleven said taking the candy cane and giving it a lick himself.

"Ugh!" Jack said in disgust.

"He's right. Although now I taste Clara's moisturizer too..." Eleven said giving Ten a suspicious and accusing look. Ten had the decency to blush.

* * *

"Really? Blimey...okay. Be careful. See you later yeah?" Rose said before hanging up her cell phone.

"What's up?" Clara asked as Allison pulled out another pie.

"That was the Tenth Doctor. Apparently, someone sabotaged Taggart's sleigh. And Jack doesn't think it's a one off incident. He and the Doctors are going to start investigating. They're going to be late for supper." Rose told them hanging up her mobile.

"What do they want us to do?" Amy asked.

"Nothing at the moment." Rose shook her head.

"Well bah humbug to that! S.A.R.A.H, track their mobiles for me would you?" Amy said grabbing her coat and her scarf.

"What are you going to do?" Allison asked.

"They are either doing something related to surprising us for Christmas, or they are trying to investigate without us. Either way, I want to see what they're up to." Amy said.

"Works for me." Clara said grabbing her coat.

"There's not much I can do to stop you guys is there?" Allison asked.

"Not really. See you later." Rose said shrugging on her coat and following her friends. Allison sighed. Zoe and Kevin were out with friends, the babies were in the playroom watching cartoons and her guests were helping her husband solve another Eureka type mystery.

"Guess it's just us S.A.R.A.H. And Elfie." Allison said, poking the doll that sat on the kitchen counter. Then she furrowed her brow.

"That's funny. I didn't move Elfie. No one mentioned finding him. Jack..." Allison sighed, rolling her eyes. She left the room, not noticing Elfie turned it's head to watch her.

* * *

"Ugh..." Jo groaned not lifting her head from the table where she and her fiance sat at Cafe Diem.

"What's wrong with Jo?" Vincent asked Zane.

"She got the Eleventh Doctor in the Secret Santa. And no one can switch with her." Zane said. "So what? Everyone knows Jo is the best gift giver in town. Why shouldn't one of the Doctors get to experience that?" Vincent asked.

"That's what I told her." Zane said.

"But it's not really the gift that matters Josephina. It's the thought that counts." spoke up the deep voice of a cheery looking middle aged man in a bow-tie and sweater vest, sitting at the counter.

"Well said Dr. Drummer. More cookies and milk?" Vincent asked.

"Of course Vincent. But I need them to go thanks. You'd think I'd hate these by now but I can't help but indulge this time of the year." Dr. Drummer laughed.

"But what do you get a two thousand year old alien that has the whole freakin' universe as his backyard?" Jo asked sitting up.

"That's just it Jo. The universe is just The Doctor's backyard. That's why he takes on companions. So he can see it with fresh eyes. Maybe you need to show the Doctor something he's seen before. But through your eyes."

"Like what?" Jo asked.

"I'm sure it'll come to you, Josephina. See you later everyone." Dr. Drummer said, taking his cookies and milk and exiting Cafe Diem.

Zane furrowed his brow, "Who was that guy?"

"Dr. Noah Drummer. A condensed matter specialist. Uh oh. There's an issue at GD. I've got to head back." Jo said checking her text and standing up to kiss her fiance goodbye.

After she'd gone, Vincent asked Zane, "What's up?"

"How'd that Drummer guy know Jo's full name? She's only told me and Carter." Zane asked.

"Don't know. I only see him around Christmas." Vincent shrugged before checking on other customers.

* * *

Night had fallen in Eureka. And the Doctors and Rory admired the suburban neighborhood all lit up for Christmas as Jack drove down the street. Well Rory and the Tenth Doctor were. The Eleventh Doctor was a bit distracted by using Rory's phone to shop online.

"What about a cookbook? Clara loves to bake things." Eleven asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm still trying to digest the souffle she made us the other night." the Tenth Doctor said sarcastically.

"So no then?" Eleven asked.

"Yeah Andy. Thanks. Andy's going to meet us at the station later." Jack told them hanging up his cell phone.

"Good. So what are your thoughts about this Sheriff? Do you think this is all just a yuletide prank gone wrong?" the Tenth Doctor asked.

"I hope so. Because just once, I'd love a nice peaceful Christmas in Eureka." Jack said pulling over to park in front of Fargo's house.

"That's odd. Fargo's is the only place not lit up." Rory noted. When suddenly they were all blinded when about a billion garish, over the top, Christmas lights lit up the house like a candle.

"Gah!" Jack cried, shielding his eyes with his arm.

"Crikey Moses! This is brilliant!" Eleven exclaimed, taking in the display with a look of pure joy.

"Took the word right out of my mouth." Ten said handing Rory his 3D glasses and using his sonic to darken his brainy specks.

"Hah ha! Beat that Crocodile Dundee!" Fargo exclaimed a few feet away, his feet surrounded by extension cords, an iPad in his hand, dark goggles over his eyes.

"Mr. Griswald I presume?" Jack addressed him wryly.

"Hey Sheriff. Come to bask in childlike wonder?" Fargo asked with a smug smile, taking in his working locomotive surrounding the Christmas tree he had turned his house into. Toy soldiers, bears, elves, and smaller Christmas trees and unopened presents lined the lawn. There was even a small Christmas carnival with a working ferris wheel. A half scale Santa with flying reindeer were circling the star on the tope of the tree, leaving a holographic message behind.

 _'Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!'_

"Can you turn it down a bit?" Jack asked.

"Sure. Let me just set the dimmer switch." Fargo nodded, bringing the command up on his iPad. As the lights dimmed, Jack blinked, spots before his eyes.

"Oh man..." Jack said rubbing his eyes.

"Whoa. Okay. Lots of colorful spots." Eleven blinked, feeling with his hands for Rory's shoulder to steady himself.

"So. What can I do ya for fellas?" Fargo asked.

"Well have you heard that Taggart had a bit of an accident at his lab today?" Rory started.

"An accident? Is he okay?" Fargo asked in concern.

"He's fine. But someone sabotaged his Santa sleigh." Eleven said.

"Like his shrink ray? Gees, who'd he tick off?" Fargo asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Ten asked.

"What? No way! I wouldn't do that!" Fargo asked.

"I believe you Fargo. After all you were surprised to hear he had an accident. But that might have been because you didn't mean to take it that far." Jack said.

"I told you! I didn't do it." Fargo insisted.

"I still have to ask. Where were you earlier today?" Jack asked.

"I was setting up lights all day! Ask Holly." Fargo said.

"I will. Where is she?" Jack asked.

Fargo sighed, tapping on his earpiece, "Deck the Halls to Santa Baby, come in Santa Baby."

 _"Santa Baby here. What do you need Douglas?"_ Holly asked brightly.

"Can you come out front and talk to Sheriff Carter for a second?" Fargo asked.

 _"Right away Douglas._ " Holly said.

"Maybe we should talk to Fargo's neighbors. Maybe one of them is trying to eliminate the competition one by one." Eleven suggested.

"That's what I was going to do next." Jack said in exasperation.

"Then why not do it? We're wasting time while the culprit gets away." Ten asked.

"We're not even sure there is a culprit yet. That's why I have to follow procedure. So I can eliminate the improbable and find the truth." Jack said. Then he did a double take noticing a small flash of light. Then he furrowed his brow seeing a small figure move around the display of Santa and his reindeer.

"How boring." Ten said.

"But nice Sherlock Holmes reference." Eleven said.

"Yes. That was brilliant." Ten said, not noticing how the rotating display started to go around and around faster and faster. But Jack did. Suddenly one of the reindeer sparked and flew off, heading straight for Holly as she trudged through the snow around the house.

"Watch out!" Jack yelled, running forward to push her out of the way.

"Agh!" Holly cried as Jack threw her to the ground.

"Fargo stop it!" Rory told him as they saw the rest of the moving display start to spark dangerously and spin violently.

"I'm trying! It won't respond!" Fargo said, trying all the buttons.

"Unplug the cords!" Ten said diving for the extension cords. He was joined by Fargo, Rory and the Eleventh Doctor who just started to unplug everything until it all stopped moving, the lights growing dark.

"What was that?" Eleven asked as Fargo ran for his girlfriend who was being helped up by Jack.


	7. Chapter 6

**_A/N: yikes...less than two full days to finish this story and my one computer is giving me problems. And yes I had to cheat a bit to get the gang to Christmas Eve but I hope I did it in a fun way. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Amy parked the borrowed SUV on the other side of the busy street that was full of CSI trucks, GD personnel, and an ambulance where Holly Martin was getting her wrist wrapped by an EMT.

Rose climbed out, slamming her door before running across the street,

"Holly? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just a sprang." Holly smiled.

"I'll sue!" Fargo shouted, stomping after Jack who was trying to conduct his investigation. And desperately ignore the dorky scientist that was bugging him. And trying not to shoot him.

Holly sighed,

"Just try telling Douglas that."

"What happened?" Rose asked as Amy and Clara joined them.

"We were decorating the house. Jack, Rory and the Doctors came by to ask us about Taggart's sleigh when the lights started going nuts. Jack saved my life." Holly said watching her boyfriend continue to bother the Sheriff.

"Where's the boys anyway?" Clara asked.

"Well the Eleventh Doctor has been scanning the front yard with his sonic screwdriver, Rory went to help Henry and I have no idea where the Tenth Doctor is." Holly said.

"Figures." Amy said looking over to the Eleventh Doctor who was scanning all the lighting displays. Henry and Rory came up to them just then.

"Amy? What are you girls doing here?" Rory asked.

"We came to help Stupid. Oh don't give me that face." Amy said to her husband.

"Do you two know where the Tenth Doctor is?" Rose asked.

"Not sure." Rory shook his head.

"Henry what happened here?" Clara asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. The most we can deduce is that someone loosened one of the screws on the reindeer and created a power surge that set off a chain reaction." Henry said.

"Blimey..." Rose said.

"Oh Clara. By the way, Grace wanted me to ask how you and the Eleventh Doctor are doing?" Henry asked.

"Not you too Henry..." Clara moaned.

"Sorry...We're just concerned..." Henry chuckled apologetically.

"So someone deliberately sabotaged the Christmas display yeah?" Clara asked, deliberately switching subjects.

"Not just any someone. There was at least two someones. One that loosened the screw and another that caused the power surge. Two someones that traveled in time to do it." The Eleventh Doctor said, reading the results of his sonic screwdriver as he approached the group.

"Traveled in time?" Amy asked.

"So there are more artron energy readings?" Henry asked.

"But why? Just to cheat at a contest?" Rose asked.

"Not sure. But Sandshoes is following the trail of one of the artron energy signatures to the roof." Eleven said, pointing to the house.

"So long as you girls are here, can you and Rory help Andy question the neighbors?" Henry asked.

"Sure thing Dr. Deacon." Clara nodded as the Companions started down the street.

"Doctor who do you think is traveling through time?" Henry asked Eleven as they walked up to the house.

"Not sure. The signature patterns are very small. As if the person was a foot tall. But that's silly. There's nothing that small that can move on it's own and time travel." Eleven replied.

"Jack! Come here! I need your help." the Tenth Doctor called down the ladder.

"What's up Doc?" Jack asked, jogging to the foot of the ladder.

"First of all, you're not a three foot tall two dimensional rabbit and I'm not a dwarf." Ten said standing carefully on the roof.

"Got it Doctor. And second of all?" Jack asked.

"Second of all, the artron energy signature I followed is leading into Fargo's gutter. And I think something's stuck. I'm going to use my sonic to get it out. Pick it up on the bottom won't you?" Ten said.

"You got it." Jack said. With a buzz and a sloosh the Doctor used his screwdriver to force the contents of the gutter out into the freshly fallen snow. Jack furrowed his brow as he knelt by the sludge to examine what was wedged in the drain pipe.

"Jack? What is it?" Henry asked. Jack picked up an object with two fingers, grateful he wore gloves. He held it up so that they could see.

"Crikey Moses..." Eleven said recognizing the object.

"What is that?" Henry asked in confusion.

"That's Elfie." Jack said looking at his wife's beloved doll from her childhood.

* * *

"No way." Allison said, folding her arms.

"Allison I'm serious." Jack said.

"I can't believe you're trying to frame Elfie!" Allison said.

"Frame Elfie? He's evidence! Check out the evidence bag!" Jack said exasperated, holding up the plastic bag full of charred remains of creepy plastic.

They were in the living room, trying to talk privately away from their guests, even though everyone knew what had happened last night. Jack had decided to wait until morning to give himself some time to try to think of a way to explain this to Allison. Obviously he needed another day considering the way it was going.

"How could Elfie get to Fargo's house? I hid him in Jenna's stocking last night!" Allison said pulling out the doll from the stocking. Jack furrowed his brow. It was whole and in tack.

"Huh...Is this a copy then?" Jack asked, holding up the evidence bag.

"It has to be." Allison shrugged.

"Why would someone make a copy of your elf doll?" Jack asked, holding the bag next to the toy to compare the two. Only to jump when a spark jumped between the two. Jack and Allison took one look at each other.

"Doctor? Can one of you come in here a moment?" Jack called.

"Gladly. Clara's starting to suspect I don't have a present for her yet." The Eleventh Doctor said, flipping through a fashion magazine.

"What's wrong?" Ten asked taking a bite of his banana.

"This." Jack said, bringing the two dolls together. When the Doctors saw the spark, they looked at each other, sharing the same thought.

"Two dolls..." Ten began.

"...At two different points in it's time stream." Eleven finished.

"You mean they're the same doll?" Allison asked.

"The doll we found last night was at the end of it's time stream." Eleven elaborated, holding up the evidence bag.

"This doll is at it's beginning." Ten said, taking the other doll.

"How could a doll time travel?" Allison asked.

"Why would a doll time travel!? There's no point!" Jack cried.

"There's someone at the door." S.A.R.A.H. told him.

The front door opened to reveal Jo who told them,

"Hey guys. We've been flooded with reports of weird things happening all over GD. Vandalism, spray painted labs, sabotaged experiments. Someone is being really naughty this Christmas."

"Well that's not very nice." The Eleventh Doctor joked as the others groaned.

"You just couldn't resist could you?" Ten asked.

"Hashtag worth it. LOL." Eleven said snapping his suspenders. Then wincing in pain.

"Allison did Kevin give you your Christmas present already?" Jo asked, pointing to the doll in the Tenth Doctor's hands.

"Elfie's an old family toy. Why would he give me Elfie as a Christmas present?" Allison asked.

"Because he...was...upgrading it?" Jo asked, realizing she may have said something she shouldn't have. But Jack thought she said the key thing.

"What do you mean...upgrading it?" Jack asked.

* * *

"Kevin Michael Jordan Blake!" Allison yelled stomping into the lab of the young teen.

"JJ broke it!" Kevin cried defensively.

"Broke what?" Jack asked his stepson sternly.

"Uh...nothing?" Kevin tried.

Seeing Jo, the Doctors and the companions follow his parents into the lab, he grew confused. Especially when the Tenth Doctor held up the Evidence Bag with flambe elf and demanded,

"Tell us what you did Kevin."

"What? Where'd you get that?" Kevin said reaching for the Elfie doll he was working on at his workbench.

"Oh dear..." Eleven said taking the doll and holding it next to the evidence bag. It sparked again.

"So they're all the same doll." Rose said.

"How is that possible?" Amy asked.

"These dolls are covered in artron energy. The one Kevin had isn't." The Tenth Doctor said, scanning the dolls with his sonic screwdriver.

"Kevin honey what did you do?" Allison asked.

"I was just fitting Elfie with a camera and a voice box. To make Elfie more magical for JJ and Jenna. I'd thought you'd like it." Kevin pouted.

"Oh...I do. I'm just a little concerned about the whole time travel aspect." Allison told him.

"Alright. Time to do a autopsy Doctor." Ten said bringing the evidence bag to the workbench.

"With your permission of course Sheriff." Eleven said.

"Anything you need to do, just do it Doctors. And I'm really going to regret saying that later, won't I?" Jack asked Jo.

"Oh yeah." Jo nodded.

"Clara. Glove me." Eleven said, holding up his hands. She did it with a mock serious face.

"Rose." Ten said, repeating the action.

"Doctor." Rose giggled putting latex gloves on her Doctor.

"Pond. Prep the patients." Eleven told Amy.

Of course Doctor." Amy said, putting all three dolls before them.

"Rory. Scalpel." Ten said.

"Umm..."

"Our screwdrivers Rory. Honestly..." Eleven rolled his eyes.

"Right." Rory nodded picking up the screwdrivers from the workbench and handing them over to each of them.

"Sometime today..." Jack sighed.

"Here we go." Ten said as he and the Eleventh Doctor examined each of the dolls. After ten minutes of silence, the Doctors each put down their screwdrivers.

"Huh..." Ten said.

"Huh good or huh bad?" Clara asked.

"Doll one, from Kevin's lab. This is the original doll. As Kevin said it's only equipped with a camera and voice box. And it has no time travel particles whatsoever." Ten replied.

"But Doll B, from the house. This doll has nanobytes running about." Eleven said.

"Nanobytes?" Allison asked.

"That's the little robots that constantly rebuild things right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah they made all those copies of Nathan remember?" Allison reminded him.

"Remember? I still have nightmares." Jack muttered.

"How did nanobytes get inside Elfie?" Rose asked.

"Because Doll one or A, has been infected with a virus that actually creates nanobytes from code." Ten said.

"From code?" Jack asked.

"It's kind of like how the bio-printer created the Doctors and the companions. It's basically using code to convert energy into matter using raw materials. In this case, they used the camera and voice box Kevin installed to upgrade Elfie." Allison explained.

"And Doll C or possibly three also has the equivalent of a vortex manipulator installed along with a few robotics to allow it to move under it's own power." Eleven added.

"Wait. Are you suggesting the doll sabotaged Fargo's Christmas lights?" Amy asked.

"And the sleigh?" Rose added.

"And all the other incidents around GD possibly." Ten said.

"You're kidding." Jo said incredulously.

"Jo how many incidents have been reported?" Ten asked.

"Twenty three." she replied.

"Twenty three versions of the same doll all at different points in it's time stream." Ten said.

"That's so stupid!" Jack cried.

"Jack..." Allison began.

"No, you tell me why someone would do that? Seriously! It's stupid!" Jack insisted.

"It does beg the question of why someone would use a doll to cause this much chaos." Rory said.

"Jo I think you better get Zane to trace where this virus came from." Eleven told her.

"And what will we be busy doing?" Clara asked.

"Clever clogs." Eleven grinned, giving her a nose boop. Clara ducked her head, hoping he didn't notice her blush.

"We'll be trying to find the doll that travels in time first." Ten said.

"Because if we find that first doll, we can stop the doll from traveling in time in the first place." Ten said.

"Won't that cause a paradox?" Kevin asked.

"Kettle. Pot." Eleven said thinking of the alternate timeline he was told of.

"Huh?" Kevin asked confused.

"The point is they'll figure out that bit later. But first we have to find the doll." Rose said.

"Well how hard can that be?" Jack asked.

* * *

Twelve minutes later, Jack followed the Doctors as they raced down the halls of GD after a little Elfie doll. Who dumped a jar of twelve marbles behind it, causing the trio to slip and crash to the floor.

"Ohh!" Jack moaned in pain.

Eleven hours later, Rose and Amy were waiting with a net around a corner. They heard something coming. They counted to three. They launched the net with a,

"YAH!"

Only it was just a very confused Fargo with eleven candy canes.

Ten hours later Rory and Taggart were setting up one of ten snare traps. Of course Taggart's was in full cameo and Santa hat. Rory turned his back for just a moment when he heard a demonic giggle and Taggart shout. He turned back to see Taggart strung up by his ankle. He looked to see Elfie run around the corner. He gave chase, leaving Taggart behind.

"Oi!" Taggart cried.

Nine hours later, Clara was chasing an Elfie only to get hit in the face with nine cream pies by nine Elfies.

Eight hours later, Allison jumped when an Elfie disappeared in her office, leaving behind a room of toilet paper and eight empty toilet paper rolls.

Seven hours later, Vincent called Jack frantic when he found the seventh room of his massive fridge full of Elfies making a mess.

Six hours later, The Tenth Doctor had made a timey wimey detector. When it went ding six times, he gave a shout of triumph as he opened a closet door. Only to get creamed with a pie in the face.

"Hmm. Banana." He noted, licking his lips.

Five hours later, Jack was in town, trying to track Elfie in his jeep when his eyes widened. He saw five huge ornament ball heading right for him!

"Gah!" Jack cried jumping out just in time. Only to watch his jeep get smashed by the ornaments.

"Oh come on!" He cried.

Four hours later, Eleven opened a door to see four Elfies scamper out. He looked into the lab to find a very cross Clara bound and gagged with Christmas wrap, a bow on her head.

"I had a dream like this once..."the Doctor told her.

Three hours later, Rose was chasing one Elfie around a corner only to gasp as three buckets of water splashed on her head.

Two hours later two Doctors and four companions were chasing the Elfies through the halls if GD like an episode of Scooby Doo.

While one small town sheriff sighed and said to himself as he watched all this,

"I had to ask."


End file.
